


[VID] From Macusa With Love

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 007 AU, Fanvids, James Bond AU, James Bond! Percival, M/M, Q! Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † 007 James Bond AU †Before he’s James Bond, he’s Percival Graves; before he’s Q, he’s Credence Barebone.





	[VID] From Macusa With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge James Bond fan, so making this AU is really inevitable.

 

**PART I**

**Years at the Nursery**

_Then - Our history goes way back_

 

They gave him his code name the time he entered the “ _Nursery_ ” (the MI6/MACUSA training centre).

From that point forward, his real name no longer mattered. Others would forever remember him as James Bond.

But James Bond didn’t become the most deadly special agent in a blink of an eye. The assassin was purely man-made, so did all the other special agents.

 

After all, Credence was the only one who still knew him, who knew _the real Percival Graves_ under layers of masks and deception; not because Percival ever told him anything.

It's because Credence was something else completely, a different kind of genius all together.

 

Those training days in the _Nursery_ were like the everlasting Summer. There, Percival in his late twenties, met the prodigy who’d become his Q in the future.

Golden years they had, teaming together, mission after mission, with Percy’s strength and Credence’s intellect, they were almost invincible.

Almost until a mission went wrong and Percy got shot and disappeared without a trace for months.

Credence protested and mourned, but there's nothing he could do. 

 

When MI6/MACUSA was targeted by Grindelwald, Percival finally came back and he again was assigned to his old teammate.

 

M: They don't care what we do; they care what we get photographed doing.

And how the hell could Bond be so stupid?

I give him double-O status and he celebrates by shooting up an embassy! Is the man deranged?

 

Mallory: Over the next few months, we're gonna teach you how to deceive…

Percival: It’s all mistake.

Mallory: Role-play...

Percival: I’m nobody.

Mallory: Psychologically assess, sell, exploit…

 

Credence: What’s your name?

Percival: Bond. James Bond.

 

Mallory: We're gonna hand you the tools

 

Credence: Just give me one of those sandwiches.

 

Mallory: The black arts. Not witchcraft, trade craft…Ready! Fire!

 

Credence: I’m in charge of here.

Percival: Science and Tech? Not in the field?

Credence: Ha! No.

 

Percival: Answer the phone.

_\- James you areso dead -_

Percival: Are you crazy?

Credence: I can do more damage on my laptop, sitting in my pajamas than you can do a year in the field.

Percival: Pretty confident huh?

 

Percival: Can I ask you something? Last night at the bar, you said we had chemistry together. Do we?

 

Percival: So now… (As we work as a team) We are ahead of the game. Is that it? Q?

 

M: Where the hell have you been?

Percival: What was it you said? Take the bloody shot.

M: What do you expect? A bloody apology?

_\- Agent down -_

Credence: Calm down? This nothing but lies. Don’t tell me he’s…

 

M: Why did you come back?

Percival: Good question.

M: Because we are under (Grindelwald's) attack. And you know we need you.

M: Report to the new quartermaster for your documentation.

 

Credence: Double-O-Seven. I’m your new Quartermaster.

Percival: You must be joking.

Credence: Why because I’m not wearing a lab coat?

 

Mallory: We paired you. He’s an orphan. Young man searching for a father. And it worked, didn’t it? He trusts you. Loves you maybe?

Mallory: You (and Credence) are matched.

Mallory: You are both highly motivated, you are both highly independent. You even look good together.

 

_\- Why given every possible option does man choose life of a paid assassin? -_

 

M: Oh, we've sold your flat, put your things into storage.

Standard procedure on the death of an unmarried employee with no next of kin. You should have called.

 

Credence: Everything ok with you?

Percival: I need a place to stay Q.

Credence: Oh yeah sure.

 

 

***

**PART II**

**From Macusa With Love**

_Now - The hunt for Grindelwald began_

 

How do upsetting problems generally make you feel?

_Upset._

And when you get angry, do you have trouble staying in control?

_Sure._

How do you typically deal with failure?

_Badly._

Have you ever been deliberately cruel to an animal?

_Yes._

Please, elaborate.

_For Christmas, I tied wool reindeer horns to my dog's head._

Would you consider yourself subjectively firm or objectively flexible?

_Metaphysically wrinkle-free._

Quickly -- would you rather ride on a train, dance in the rain, or feel no pain?

 

_So... Are my pupils dilated? I could be bluffing. Or it could just be dark in here. What do you think? Q?_

 

_# Gonna be a big man someday #_

_# You got mud on your face #_

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM: "Special Needs" by Placebo  
> ** Videos Published on Feb 11, 2017, and Mar 14, 2017


End file.
